The disclosure relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device, a memory system including the non-volatile memory device, a method of operating the non-volatile memory device, and a method of performing a program verify operation in the non-volatile memory device.
Memory devices are used to store data and are classified into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices. A flash memory device, which is an example of a non-volatile memory device, may be used in mobile phones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile computer devices, fixed computer devices, and other devices.